Saving Vongola
by KimExist
Summary: One year after the battle with Byakuran, Mafia families is fighting for rings. Five families work together and attacks Vongola as their target, 24 year old Tsuna forces 23 year old injured Chrome who found them at last to find a safe place for her to recover. What happens if she finds a safe place which is Varia's Mansion? And falls in love with a certain someone? On Hiatus
1. Mission For Chrome

"Natsu, Cambia Forma Modo Attaco!" Tsuna shouted, "Gao!" Natsu growled and went into Tsuna's X-Glove, transforming it into a Gauntlet. He charged the gauntlet with his Sky flames and attacked the army of enemies charging to him in midair. "Jyuudaime, you returned! I thought you were dead!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Hurry there's no time; they're coming to attack us!" Tsuna replied, doing X-Burner to the next attacking enemies.

"Bossu!" Chrome exclaimed, she finally found Vongola's HQ after many years. "Frusta Barra!" One of the enemies exclaimed and a whip coated with storm flames whipped the trees around them, creating fire. A bird coated with rain flames soared in the sky and extinguished the fire. "Kojirou!" Gokudera exclaimed, "That means… Yamamoto came!" "Ossu!" Yamamoto greeted them, holding his sword. "Rigido Electricco!" Sun flames hit Chrome who was taking out her ring.

"Ah!" Sun flames wrapped around Chrome and disappeared as wind blew furiously, Chrome suddenly dropped to her knees. "Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed and flew to her, "Boss… It hurts my whole body hurts…" Chrome whispered in pain as she tried to get up. "Chrome, you need help!" Ryohei ran to her and lit his sun flames and healed her for awhile.

**Bam!**

Tsuna, Ryohei and Chrome looked up, Gokudera fired his flame arrow while at the same time, and the enemy who set fire to the trees attacked, created an explosion. Tsuna stood up and ordered, "Ryohei, protect our base, Chrome find a safe place to stay in!" "But bossu… I need to fight for the safety of the Family!" Chrome protested and tried to move herself, it wasn't pain than before but Chrome could manage to hold it in. "See, I'm okay! I can fight for the safety of Vongola!" But Tsuna who has hyper intuition could see that she's still struggling to move her limbs, "You're not okay! Go find a safe place now." Tsuna ordered her strictly, Chrome opened her mouth to protest but she could see that there's nothing she can do to protest.

"Alright…" Chrome mumbled and stood up, "Chrome, go back to where you came from, we'll call you when it's over." Tsuna said to her. "H-hai…"

Tsuna flew up and attacked the coming enemies with his X-burner. Chrome at the other hand went back to where she came from and looked at boss doing his X-burner. '_Bossu… After I recover, I'll bring back help for you!_' She thought, Tsuna looked at her and smiled warmly like he heard what Chrome thought.

"Haa haa haa…" Chrome panted she had been walking for God knows how long, '_I'm getting dizzy and weak…_' She thought; she almost fell but held on to a tree for support. She took out her handmade trident and used it as her support, '_I must find a place… I can't pass out here at a forest._' With determination in her eyes she moved on. She passed a city and a forest, her body was now aching all over. '_I feel like dying…_' She thought panting so hard, light shone in her eyes. Infront of her was a mansion, her eyes became very blurry.

**Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong!**

Chrome pressed the doorbell with her remaining strength, '_Please open the gate… I can't stand it anymore…_' She thought; beads of sweat rolled down. "Hello?" A voice came out of the intercom, "Do you have…" _Oh no, my hearing… I can't hear!_ "Open… The… Gate…. Ple…" She said, even speaking isn't possible for her! Her knees dropped and she fell unconscious outside.

…

Hey guys, I'm KimExist the author and this is my first story I written for And Please Review! . Byeeee! :D


	2. Introduction

Chrome opened her eyes, her eyes wandered around the room as she lay on a comfortable bed. '_This does not look like a hospital_.' She thought; the room had creamy white carpet and a maroon colored wall paper, she looked beside her there was a black couch and infront of her was a big gap leading to another room.

A flamboyant man came in the room carrying a tray of food and drinks, "Ah, you woke up." He said, putting the tray on a wooden table, "Here, you seem tired and hungry." "Thank you…" She mumbled and blushed; even though it was years she still isn't used to people she doesn't know accepting her existence. As she reached out to take the bread, her arm suddenly felt an electric shock and accidentally dropped at the edge of the tray, dropping and spilling the food and drink. "Ah! Sorry… My arm… Suddenly felt an electric shock." She mumbled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oi, Lussuria what happened?" A silver or white haired man came in, his hair reached his waist almost looking like a woman and in his hands was a sword. "The tray fell." He replied; Chrome felt like she knew them or something. Then a glass hit his head and crashed leaving glass pieces on his head, "Voooiii!" The silver haired man screamed, "You damn boss!" "Shut up, the Mist Guardian of Vongola is here for a visit." A low voice said, '_What? How did he know that? But I'm not here for a visit…_' She thought.

"What?! She's the Mist Guardian of Vongola?!" The silver haired man barked, "I thought she di-" "Shut up, y0u freaking scum!" The man shouted and threw a glass at his head again. "Vooooooooooooiiiii!" He screamed more loudly, "You damn boss!" Then five more people came in.

Chrome looked at their appearances; one had jet black spiky hair with a large scar, one had blonde messy hair covering his eyes with a tiara or a crown on top, one had sea foam hair wearing a frog hat and so on. "So what business do you have with us?!" The silver haired man asked her loudly, every time he talks, he's like yelling than talking. "Eh! Umm… Bossu ask me to find a safe place as they were attacked…" She said softly. "What?! Vongola was attacked?!" He yelled at her. "Ano…" Chrome hesitated; she was scared to ask them who they were, she really didn't recognize who they were, "Who are you?"

All of a sudden the room was quiet, "Huh?!" He yelled, "I'm Squ-" "Shut up," The man interrupted, Chrome guessed that he was the boss. "We are the Vongola's assasination squad, 'Varia'." Chrome eyes widened as that name ringed a bell; she remembered the fight of the rings when she was thirteen years old. "Please help Vongola!" She begged all of the sudden, "We were attacked by enemies, and I promised bossu for help!" "What?!" Xanxus exclaimed, "Isn't he dead?!" "Nope, I saw him."

After that, "Could you tell me your names?" Chrome asked them. "I'm Superbi Squalo, Rain guardian of Varia." Squalo introduced, "This is Bel, Lussuria, Fran, Levi and our boss Xanxus." Then a strangely shaped knife whizzed past Chrome's head and hit stabbed the wall, "Ushishishi," Bel laughed, "You're lucky to dodge that." "Oi Bel!" Squalo yelled at him, "You don't want her dead! Anyway's your name is Chrome Dokuro, right?" "Yes…" Chrome muttered, "We'll call in Sawada Tsunayoshi." Squalo assured, "For now you'll be staying here."

Everybody went out except Lussuria, "Are you alright, what happened when they attacked?" Lussuria asked, "I'm okay but my body hurts when I move and they attacked us in great numbers…" She replied, remembering what happened. "They must be in bad shape now… And you will have difficulty getting upstairs." Lussuria replied, "Wait here." And he went out.

Minutes later, "Here, Chrome-chan." Lussuria came in with a wheel chair, "Ah… Thank you, Lussuria-san." She replied, Lussuria pushed the wheel chair and let her sit.

Lussuria showed Chrome's temporary room, "Here's your room," Lussuria pushed me to a door, "This room is the toilet and a bathroom." He pushed me to a door; it was designed like a castle but replaced with a wood instead of metal, "This is your closet." "Wow…" Chrome beamed, she never seen this kind of room before.

"Tempesta Bumerang!" The enemy yelled, throwing a boomerang coated with storm flames at Tsuna.

Bam!

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera screamed, the explosion created dusty smoke, "Cambia Forma Modo Difesa," The smoke cleared and Tsuna protected himself with his black cloak. "X-burner!" The flames blasted to the enemy who attacked him. "Flame arrow!" Gokudera blasted the move to the ground creating a smoke screen. Gokudera walked discreetly to Jyuudaime and whispered something.

Chrome peered out in her balcony, it was already midnight. "Ushishishi." She heard a laugh, "What are you doing up all night?" She looked at the direction of the voice and found out that Bel was sitting on the stone ledge of the balcony. "I'm worried… Boss might be dead or heavily injured and the others might be I don't know…" She muttered in reply, "You don't really remember what happened ten years ago, huh?" Bel said adding his signature laugh, "What do you mean?" Chrome replied, confused. "Remember we were fighting for the rings, and then I tied you up?" Chrome closed her eyes and tried to remember, "Ah, the part where Yamamoto saved me but it was all an illusion?" She guessed. "Bingo!" Bel replied chuckling.

"Guess I'll turn in for the night…" Chrome mumbled, "Good night, Bel-san." And she went back turning in for the night.

"Riccio di Nuvola Version Vongola." A voice said, handcuffs appeared on three enemies, restraining them. "Itai!" They yelled in response, "My bones… are… breaking!" And they fell to their death, hand cuffs restraining around their body. "Hibari!" Gokudera exclaimed, "What are you all doing, sitting around doing nothing?" He replied, jumping off a tree, he landed with front flip. He took out his tonfas and started killing tons of enemies.

…

Hey guys, can you help me out for abit? 0_0 Can you write other words than said and the meaning? Pwease! . Okay bye!


	3. Mission Start!

Hey guuyyysss… I'm seriously very sorry for not updating since last year because I'm lazy =P Since I have to write this in word document, not like other websites like Quotev and Wattpad. So anywwaaayyyssss… But Its kinda sometimes OOC cos I'm not good at guessing the characters reactions to some scenes. SO I'm sorry Hibari and Mukuro for ruining your coolness! Please don't bite me to death and Mukuro don't summon deadly animals or whatsoever. Also, I suck at description. Kay bye. :D

…

Chapter 3: Mission Part 1

"Boom!" Another storm flame aimed at The Boss, Tsuna, who quickly dodged by using XBurner. '_I hope Chrome is okay…_' He thought as he blasted his X Burner.

"Gahhh!" A deafening scream screamed. He looked at the direction of the scream when his pupils dilated, "G-G-Gokudera!"

He was electrocuted by the same technique that Chrome was. Gokudera was on fours and in pain and defeat, Ryohei quickly ran to him and easily swung him over his shoulders.

"Itai!" Gokudera shouted out in pain in the process, "Oi! Lawn Head! That freaking hurt!"

"I'll be careful next time." Ryohei said, gently putting him on the tree to rest.

"Oi, I can't do any battles anymore?" Gokudera said in an irritated tone.

"You try, you will be in pain." Ryohei replied. Gokudera tried to stand up when he suddenly fell in pain. "Ahhhh! It hurts!"

"Kasu's, today's mission is to kill this group of people for betraying us by giving the information to this Five Mafia group. They are currently hiding at this abandoned hotel, mission starts today at 5pm at Sicily." Xanxus explained as we were eating Lunch, he threw a piece of paper at the middle of the table; it was a picture of the rundown apartment.

"Fran, Bel, Mammon and Chrome will go together."

Peach Tea suddenly sprayed out of nowhere, "Cough, cough, cough!" Mammon coughed as she accidentally spewed out her drink. "Why's Chrome coming with us, she'll fail the mission."

"First reason, we need Fran and Chrome to do a disguise while Mammon will create an illusion when Bel attacks them swiftly and the second reason is because I want to know how skilled she is." Xanxus explained drinking his Tequila.

'_Why are they talking like I'm not here or I have hearing problems?_' Chrome thought weirdly, looking at them, '_And why does he want to know how skilled I am? I can't be perfect like Mammon, Fran and… Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama… It's been so long since I saw him_,' she thought as she listened silently to Xanxus and Mammon's conversation and ate her steak with gravy.

Two and a half hours later… Chrome was pacing around her room panicking mentally as she didn't have any clothes to pack with. "Chrrrooommmmmeeeeee-cchhhhhaaaaannnnn~~~~" A gay-like voice called out her name and opened her door, revealing Lussuria, he went inside with many plastic bags from different clothing stores and shoe stores.

"Lussuria-san, why did you buy many clothes and shoes for?" Chrome asked, taking one bag from her favourite clothing store named, 'Pandoras' secret' and one from her favourite shoe shop named, 'Dark Empower'.

"Well, I didn't know what type of clothes you like so I bought them all!" Lussuria explained with happiness.

"Oh."

Chrome as she saw the contents of the bag that contained clothes, "Wow! You bought the latest collection of it!" She shouted in awe and was excited to open the other bag; she checked it and her eyes grew wider and wider at the contents. A scream came out of her mouth.

"Bam!" The door opened violently, revealing Bel and Fran holding their weapons. "What Happen?!" Bel shouted, showing his knives. "Thanks, Lussuria-san!" Chrome hugged him, "What?" Bel said confused of the situation, accidently dropping his knives in Fran's foot. "Itai, Bel-Senpai, that hurt." Fran said monotone, "You Fallen-Prince."

**Stab!**

"Itai."

"But…" Chrome trailed off, looking at the clothes with a sad expression on her face.

"But?" Lussuria asked, looking at her.

"I don't have any luggage or backpack."

"Oh," Lussuria said, he looked at the two still standing at the door, he smiled and said, "Bellll~~~"

"What?" Bel replied, putting his hands behind his head.

Lussuria tiptoed to Bel and whispered something secretly to his ear.

"Whhhhaaattttt?" Bel shouted, "Are you crazy? No. Way."

"Awww… Beelllllllll~~~" Lussuria groaned, "Just for once."

"Finnnneee.", Bel replied giving up.

Then, Bel, Fran and Lussuria went out somewhere leaving Chrome.

"Eh? Where are they going?" Chrome wondered.

Thirty minutes later, Lussuria went in to her room with a dark blue medium sized luggage and helped her pack her clothes. Finishing, Chrome went and got changed to her favourite clothes.

Chrome looked at her reflection in the mirror; her clothes fitted her perfectly and suited her image. Her seven buttoned dark purple sheer blouse with a ruffled front went along with her long pineapple hair and her black skinny jeans, showing off her pale skin. Feeling satisfied, she went out of the bathroom.

"Uwwaahh~" Lussuria said gawking at Chrome, "So preetttyyyy~"

"Thanks…" Chrome said softly while blushing.

"Well, its half an hour to 5pm, good luck on your mission!" Lussuria announced, giving her, her luggage.

Chrome put on her stretchable thigh high black boots. She decided to cover her long boots with her black skinny jeans. After that, she went out carrying her luggage and walked down the stairs.

**Time skip to the Airport**

The four straight away boarded the private plane to Sicily. After they arrived, they hitched a cab to a five star hotel named, 'Grand Hotel Villa Italia'. They entered the hotel, earning a gasp from Chrome who is always living in a rundown apartment. "Whoa!" Chrome gasped in awe as she saw the big chandelier light made out of crystals at the middle of the Y-shaped staircase. Bel who heard her gasp smirked in entertainment. They walked to the reception.

"Yes, may I help you?" The receptionist asked in Italian, staring to us through her dark blue rim glasses. She had white hair pulled back with a black tie and pink eyes, Chrome guessed that she was an albino.

"Can I book for a room for a stay of one week?" Bel asked her.

"Sure that will be one thousand and five hundred Euros." Bel gave her the money and she gave two room cards.

"Your room is at floor number six and room number 628."

Ding!

They were at floor six and were currently searching for their room number. After a few minutes, they found their room number. Bel used the card and opened the door, "Wah…" Chrome murmured as she saw the same but smaller chandelier at the middle of the living room, there were two floors and four rooms in the first floor and two en suite rooms on the second floor.

"C'mon, we'll all sleep at the second floor," Mammon said, literally floating up the stairs.

"Eh? Why?" Chrome asked, "Because, if the enemies come, we will have enough time to escape."

"Oh…"

"C'mon, we will sleep now and wake up as early in the morning."

"Che, always acting as the leader." Bel sarcastically said, walking upstairs.

At night, Chrome was sleeping with Mammon. Chrome tossed and turned, finally she stopped and thought, '_What happens if I mess up? I'll be disgraced to the Vongola… Xanxus will have a bad impression of me! _'

"Oi, can you keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep here!" Mammon scolded her.

'_Ehh?! She heard me?! Did I accidentally say it out loud?!'_

"You know you should stop worrying and just believe in yourself, believe in what you think you are capable of." Mammon said, "Why did I sound like a wise, old, geezer? Mah, I'm turning in."

The next morning, everyone was eating their breakfast which consists of; mashed potato, chicken, fresh vegetables and juice.

"So today we tail these traitors and then we kill them today at midnight." Mammon said, taking a sip of her juice. "Ushishishishi~~~ I can't wait to see their bodies being decorated with my knives~~~" Bel snickered, smiling widely.

"It's cold…" Chrome muttered, blowing hot air to her hands. She was being paired up with Fran. They were standing outside the rundown apartment.

"Say, Chrome-san." Fran said out of the blue.

"Yes?" Chrome said.

"How did you feel when Mukuro possessed your body?"

"Eh? It feels like… You become cold all of the sudden and your vision will be very dim… And you feel that someone entering your body and takes control of your whole body… And you just see what that person is doing… You can't control it, no matter what. Only after that person come out of your body, everything is back to normal."

"Wow…."

"Beep, beep!"

"Hello?" Fran answered his phone.

"Oh, be right there."

"Why, what happen?" Chrome asked, worried.

"Mammon and Bel got attacked by the traitors and Mammon said that they were being held hostage."

"Eh! But I thought Bel could-"

"He got knocked out."

…

And That Is All :D Not sure when I can write the next chapter :| I'm kinda busy with all my examinations and stuff…. Soooo yeahhhh….. Byeee!


	4. Chapter 4

This will be the last chapter I will be posting then I may not be updating till next month I guess… Well this is the most fun chapter I ever wrote because of the fighting scenes! Oops, spoilers. Heehee, sorry.

….

Fran and Chrome were running to the place where Bel and Mammon were held hostage. They were running at a place full of warehouses which seems to be not in use. And at last they reached the place, beads of sweat trickled down both of the duos faces despite the chill of the cold evening. They opened the warehouse door and went in.

"Pineapple Master!" "Mukuro-sama!" Fran and Chrome shouted in unison.

Infront of Fran and Chrome was the face of their master with Ken and Chikusa. "Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed and stood up from his seat. He stabbed Fran's frog hat with his trident, leaving three big holes. "Itai, Master. It hurts." Fran said in his monotone voice.

Chrome was shocked; she could not actually believe that Mukuro was standing before her, in flesh. It has been at least five years since she last saw him. Her eyes suddenly felt wet and she realized she had started crying. "Stupid woman, why are you crying-byon?" Ken said, his hands were in his pockets. Chrome couldn't answer but only cry. "Oi! Nobody ignores the prince!" A familiar voice shouted in anger then three silver knives followed suit and hit Fran's frog hat.

Chrome and Fran turned their head at the prince. Bel, who was supposedly to be tied to a chair by Mukuro, was now standing up. The chair was broken and pieces of rope was scattered on the floor. Bel walked angrily to Chrome with his arms folded. Mammon appeared beside him, "My, my... Bel,you're still acting like a baby." Bel replied by pulling both of Mammon's cheeks.

Chrome stopped crying and asked in a trembling voice, "So… The thing about being held hostage is a lie?" "Yes." Mukuro replied and explained everything. The reason Mukuro did that was because the traitors were going to kill them using Chrome as the hostage so if Mukuro pretended to kidnap Bel and Mammon, the traitors would think they were someone else and would not kill them. How did Mukuro know? Well, secrets are meant to be kept secretly.

Now, Mukuro told the large group that they must attack the traitors at the seaside which was the traitors meeting point to give information about Vongola to the families. Mukuro split the large group into groups; the Ambush team had Bel, Chrome and Ken. The Defending team had Mammon and Fran. Last but not least, was the Lookout team. The Lookout team members had Mukuro and Chikusa.

The large group was now waiting at the seaside, the Defending and Lookout team was hiding in two separate trees near the entrance. The Defending team was creating illusions for the Ambush team. An hour passed as they waited, "Oi! When are they coming?" Bel shouted with anger, "I can't wait any longer! I want them to be decorated with my knives!"

Speak of the devil; they arrived when Bel shouted the last word. The traitors came out of the black van, five people came out. They looked around cautiously when they saw nothing amiss; they walked to the meeting point. A few people appeared at the meeting point, "Damn," Mukuro cursed in his mind, "Bad timing, we can't kill them with those people around."

"Boom!"

Mukuro heard an explosion. He looked up and saw Bel running to them with craziness in his eyes. "Idiot, they're going to be killed!" Chrome was lagging behind while Ken was in his Kong Channel, running at the same speed as Bel. "Chikusa, we need to help those two idiots." Mukuro said to Chikusa.

"It's been too long!" Bel shouted, laughing crazily as he threw countless of knives at the traitors and the family informants. A mist-flamed barrier appeared and blocked all the knives. "Barriera di potenza." A male voice said. "Tch." Then all of the traitors started their fight.

"Rosso Tagliare!" A man in black said and attacked Ken who was charging towards him, the man's nails grew about fifteen centimeters long and was engulfed with red-flames. The man scratched Ken across his chest but thank God for Chrome for pulling him by his shirt, his nails only tore his jacket and shirt. It was only ten minutes when this fight began but it felt like half an hour to her. "Ah!" Chrome was attacked from behind, her back ached. "Oi, you," A woman said to her, "You're my kill."

Chrome whipped out her handmade spike and thrust it at the woman but the woman could easily dodge it by leaping in the air. "Perfect timing." Chrome thought and created an illusion. "Where are you?!" The woman shouted and started doing her attack, "Bruciator Fiamma!" She cried out, her weapon, a long stick, was in red flames. "Anyone who touches it, will burn to death!" Chrome started running in illusion. Chrome leaped to the air and wacked the woman behind her back as hard as she can. The woman fell to the ground, unconscious.

Chrome looked at the others fighting, Mukuro was using his technique, "The path of demons" at a man. He hit the opponent with his trident and the opponent was flying to the air and was beaten in the stomach by Ken. Bel just used his technique "Visone Tempesta" to burn his opponents. Fran, on the other hand, was just standing far away from the fight.

"Pesce Palla Veleno." Chrome was suddenly surrounded with puffer fish's covered in mist flames, their spikes were, any second, going to inject Chrome with deadly poison. She panicked and looked around, everyone was fighting, and thought "I can't defeat them! The poison!" "Haha, you cannot escape." Another person chuckled. The spikes were going to inject her skin any second. All of the sudden, the puffer fish's were burnt to ashes. Chrome looked to locate her savior, it was Bel. Bel smirked and ordered Mink to burn him.

….

The air was hard to breathe in; Tsuna was the only one left.

Ryohei got defeated.

Tsuna's energy was depleted, "Ha, you've no one now!" The enemy shouted and laughed.

"Matte."

Tsuna recognized that voice; he hadn't seen him in years now.

Enma Kozato.

00000000000000000

Hello! Did you enjoy the chapter? Hmm? Hmm? No? Mou! Why are you all so meannn! I kinda made Chrome abit OOC at the last chap chap. See you when I see you!


End file.
